Madness
by Arithra
Summary: In his madness Uchiha Sasuke was utterly enticing.


Well this was an idea I had a long time ago and somehow I really wanted to write it. The One shot does not have a plot and there is no real pairing either. I just thought it would be interesting and since I had just read a Sasuke x Hanabo One shot... I couldn't help myself.

This has not been beta read, and given that english is not my first language I appologize for any mistakes I might have made. If there are mistakes that bother you a lot feel free to point it out. It can only get better after all.

I hope that you enjoy it! R&R

* * *

**Madness**

There were times, Hanabi mused, where she hated being a genius. She had sometimes felt bad for Hinata, since she dearly loved her older sister, but at the same time she adored the attention she was receiving from her father and the elders.

The training had been hard, but she loved challenging herself.

Now, standing in the middle of a battlefield, bodies all around her, the screams and moans of the dying shinobi in her ears and the smell of burned flesh in her nose, she knew would like nothing more than to be considered at average shinobi, it was because she was exceptional that she was standing here.

Her year mates had not been sent into the war.

Hanabi managed to defeat another one of the white zetsus, but she knew, that there were so many more and her chakra was already dangerously low. She should fall back and recuperate.

And she would. The war terrified her enough to throw all her pride aside.

If crying like a little girl would help her, she would. No matter what anybody else thought of it.

But falling back was not possible. There was nothing left to fall back to and even with her Byakugan she could not see somewhere save to rest.

Most of the other shinobi on platoon she had been assigned to were either dead or lay dying, the few survivors where scattered around the large battlefield that had once been a forest.

She would run to join them, one of the things she had learned from her sister was, that a team was the most important thing. They would help each other out and protect you when you were weak.

Hanabi had scoffed at her sister and told her, that she did not need somebody else to make up for what she lacked, since she was capable in her own right.

Now though Hanabi though that her sister had been right and she wanted to go to her sister hug her and apologize.

She never would.

Another wave of white Zetsus was advancing on her and even if she still had enough chakra left to fight properly, there were so many of them, that they would simply overwhelm her. Hanabi let her Byakugan fade. She would fight till the end, but the constant upkeep took far too much of her energy. She did not need her eyes to use the kaiten.

It was when Hanabi could see the enemies closing in on her even without using her bloodline limit that she knew, she would die. And the knowledge made her eyes water. She did not want to die. There were a lot of things she still had to do.

But before the tears could leave her eyes, the ground not far from her cracked open and black flames swallowed the white Zetsus. Hanabi stared dumbstruck at the figure that had appeared out of the hole in the ground.

His red eyes left no mistake about his identity, even if Hanabi had not remember him from the Chu-Nin exams three years ago.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was laughing silently, even as the dumbstruck white Zetsus stared at him in confusion. Hanabi watched in him, torn between awe and horror.

This man, no longer the boy she had seen years ago, was mad.

His eyes, his strange sadistic smile and the way he decimated the enemies, there was no other conclusion.

But at the same time in was awe inspiring.

He moved with an easy grace and elegance, that even Neji could not match. He was fast, so fast, that Hanabi was sure Rock Lee could not match and he radiated power and confidence in a way that she could not tear her eyes away from him.

In his madness Uchiha Sasuke was utterly enticing.

The enemies were defeated in the blink of an eye. Leaving Hanabi and Sasuke the only ones still standing. He looked at her and she fought the desire to run, even if she knew, that she would not get away in time. If he wanted to he would catch her.

Their eyes met and Hanabi distinctly remembered her fathers words. Spoken what felt to be years ago.

"You must never look a Sharingan user into the eye. The genjutsu they spin is different from usual genjutsu and even the Byakugan does not see through them."

But here she was, staring him straight into the eye, unable to look away.

"A Hyuuga."

His voice was smooth and sent shivers down her spine.

"A little leaf ninja, what shall I do with you?"

He phrased it like a question, but Hanabi was sure that he did not want an answer.

"You will die one way or another."

He was walking towards her now and she could not move away.

"Aren't you going to run?"

Hanabi found her voice.

"To where?"

He chuckled.

"Where indeed… A good question."

His face twisted.

"Run, run and cling to life…"

He was no longer speaking to her, but his words made her hears flutter in panic.

Sasuke shook his head and turned away from her slightly.

"You will live for now, killing you would bring me no gain. You are far too weak to be considered a test…"

She watched as the tomoes in his eyes fused together and changed.

Black flames appeared. The same flames, that had burned the white Zetsus. For a moment Hanabi feared, that he was attacking her despite his words, but the flames passed her by.

She whirled around and had to realize, that more of their enemy had appeared, this time from behind her.

Had Sasuke not used the black flames they would have killed her and she wouldn't have noticed them until it was too late.

A shiver ran down her spine as the Uchiha behind her chuckled.

"Have fun little kunoichi, maybe you will manage to survive today."

With that he turned and walked away.

Hanabi was left standing alone in the middle of the corpses watching him.

For once, she understood why her sister could watch another person for hours.

But the person who had mesmerized her was the complete opposite of the one her sister admired.

Idly Hanabi wondered if Uchiha Sasuke was a person to admire and decided that he was not. Still she could not bring herself to stop watching him until he disappeared in the forest.


End file.
